Clarissa
by everfreeangel
Summary: OC. When the team gets a new mission about a warehouse where unusual lights are shining they go to investigate. But when they arrive they realize that the problem isn't something, it's someone and it can't be fixed very easily. My first story so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up, Princess," said a man while banging a pipe on bars of the cell. "Something very special is happening today and I just know you wouldn't want to miss it." The man was very tall and very muscular. He wore a back ski mask so you couldn't see his face but his voice was enough to give a grown man nightmares for a week.

"Triska dekka morta!" the girl screamed as she flew out of bed and to the bars of the cell hoping to break them enough so that she could escape. Unfortunately, nothing happen. The man on the other side didn't even step back in surprise or fear. He just stood there smiling down at her.

"I would have thought you'd have learn by now. These bars wont break for anyone. Not even Superman," and at that he just laughed and shook his head. "You're very fiery aren't you? Much more than the last. But I'll break you, just like I broke her."

The girl didn't know what to say. She'd been stuck in that cell for 3 days. She didn't know how she had gotten there, she didn't even know where she was. The last thing she remembered was going to bed in her room and 3 days ago she woke up here. Wherever here was. The worst part was that she couldn't understand a word anyone was saying to her. All she knew that she had a very bad feeling that these people were going to kill her. She needed to escape.

* * *

><p>"Team report to the Information Room. Now," came the deep voice of Batman over the loud speaker in Mount Justice. Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, M'ghan, and Kid Flash were all watching TV when they heard the message.<p>

"I wonder what kind of mission Batman has for us this time?" said M'ghan as she got up from the couch that she was sitting on with Superboy. It has been about 2 weeks since the incident in the Bealian Desert and she was very happy to say that they were now officially dating even if he wouldn't.

"Whatever it is it must be important," said a very confused Robin. "He'll usually tell me when he has a mission for us before he tells all of you."

"Perhaps he has just learned about it and he did not have time to tell you," suggested Aqualad giving Robin a smile.

"Either way we better get going or The Bats wont be too happy," said Kid Flash as he raced to the door. And about a minute later the team of young heroes found themselves in the Information Room with Batman standing in front of the holographic computer screen with his back turned to them.

"We have your next mission," said Batman still reading the screen. "There have been reports of bright lights and high voltage at an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham."

At this Robin was even more confused. "If it's in Gotham then why don't just the two of us handle it?" asked Robin curiously. "We know the city better than anyone, right?"

"Normally I would just investigate myself but I have bigger problems to deal with than 'strange activity'," Batman said his back still turned.

"Has anyone actually seen anything at this warehouse?" asked Aqualad trying to change the subject when he saw Robin's mouth open to protest further.

"The closest house is at least 15 miles away so no, there hasn't been any witnesses. The only reason we know about the activity is by an anonymous 911 call we intercepted yesterday."

"If it's just one tip then how do we know it's legit?" asked Artemis, "what if it's just some crazy old man who's seeing things?" she asked trying to make a joke but realized that was a bad idea when Batman obviously didn't find at all.

"We don't. That's why I'm sending you six. I need you simply observe and report." at that Batman turned to the team at last. "This is the exact location you will be going to," he said issuing to the computer. And with that he turned and began walking to the door. "And try not to blow anything up again," he added over his shoulder.

"Recognized," the teenagers heard the computer say as Batman enter the teleportation device, "Batman A-zero-five." Then Batman was gone leaving the teenagers alone in the large room.

* * *

><p>"I'm still really lost. Why didn't Batman want all of us to do this?" asked Robin for probably the tenth time while they were in M'ghan's ship on their way to the warehouse.<p>

"Look, man, I don't know," answered Kid Flash, "but could you please stop asking? You're giving me a headache."

"I'm sure he didn't do it to be offensive, Robin." added in M'ghan giving Kid Flash a frown. "Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise or something for all of us."

"Yeah, maybe." said Robin trying to smile at her, though he hardly believed her theory. Either way he couldn't dwell on that now. They were almost to the warehouse.

As the ship landed the team got out. Kid Flash put on his night vision glasses and Superboy changed his sight so he could see better for as far as they could see there were no bright lights of any sort.

"See," said Artemis, "I knew this was a joke."

"Do not leave just yet. Batman said we needed to 'observe and report' remember?" said Aqualad. "And everyone be quiet. We may not be able to see them but that does not mean there aren't any people around here."

"Why don't we split up?" suggested Superboy inching slightly toward M'ghan.

"Good idea," said Aqualad. "Superboy and Megan you go on the roof and see if you can find anything suspicious. KF you go with Artemis and circle the building. See if you can find a way in. Robin you come-" as Aqualad turned, Robin was already gone.

"I really hate when he does that," said Superboy.

"Are you guys coming, or what?" they heard from an open doorway into the warehouse. The remaining 5 members of the team all looked at each other for a moment before running after Robin inside.

* * *

><p>The man wearing the ski mask was dragging the girl out of her cell and down a dark hall by her arm. "Come on, Princess. Think of it this way, if you have to die, why not die helping someone like me?"<p>

The girl still didn't have any idea of what he was saying but she could tell by the laughter in his voice that whatever he was talking about wouldn't end well for her. She looked around for a door, a window, anything that might help her escape. There was nothing. She couldn't even use her powers because she'd gone 3 whole days without recharging. The longest her people have ever gone without recharging. And then she realized that it was either dying at the hand of this man or dying from starvation.

"Quinta," she pleaded. "Sorta missa racone. Quinta!"

The man didn't even turn to look at her. He just smiled and kept walking dragging her along with him.

* * *

><p>The team all walked together down a dark corridor. The entire building was like a labyrinth and after making only two left turns and a right turn they were already lost but they kept walking. The only sound they heard was Kid Flash chewing on a candy bar that he found in his suit. Eventually they came to a 4-way intersection and split up into teams again. Superboy and M'ghan, Artemis and Kid Flash, and Aqualad and Robin opted to go on their own.<p>

"Alright everyone," Aqualad said through his mind to the rest of the team, "if you sense anything out of order let the rest of us know and we'll be there."

"Yeah, yeah, Aqualad we know. We have been on missions before," said Kid Flash through his mind. "And don't worry, we wont blow anything up this time. We wouldn't want you to get in trouble with Batsy, now would we?

* * *

><p>A little while later Robin was on his own in the hallways. The only thing he found 'out of order' was that since coming into the warehouse he never saw one door or window. But he didn't dwell on that for very long because up ahead he saw a dim light and as he got closer the light not only grew brighter but it also changed colors. Blue then green then purple then pink then red then yellow then back to blue again. He would have let the rest of the team know if he hadn't head a girl scream and got distracted.<p>

He ran toward the voice but when he got to the end of the hall he realized he was in a giant vent. This thought didn't concern his for very long, though, because through the bars of the vent he saw a man in a ski mask dragging a girl by her arm onto a long platform hovering above what looked to be water only the water was what was changing colors in the room. Robin would probably have tried to pay more attention to the water if he wasn't so distracted by the girl. She was beautiful. Easily the most beautiful girl Robin had ever seen. She looked about his age with pale skin, big, bright blue eyes, and long yellow hair. She was looked short (though Robin couldn't tell if that was only because she was standing next to giant man or not) and looked very thin.

His thoughts were interrupted, though, when the girl screamed again and this time after she screamed people started to scream in his head. Everyone was asking if they'd heard a girl scream and that they were going to go investigate. Robin ignored this as best as he could. He need to get the girl to safety, if only he knew how because by this time he had already noticed that guards were circling the pool that sunk low into the ground.

The girl screamed again and this time she said something in a language he didn't understand but she looked like she was begging the man. He kept pulling her toward the edge of the platform that ended in the middle of the pool. _There must be something radioactive down there and he's trying to push her in! _Robin thought. And forgetting that 5 other people could hear his thoughts he tried again to ignore what everyone was saying (or thinking) to him.

When Robin looked down again he noticed the girl was starring up at him. He put his finger to his lips hoping that she would understand that he was trying to help her. To his relief she gave a very slight nod without the man noticing and went back to screaming in another language.

Robin started pushing against the vent door hoping to get out but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly he had an idea. He reached into his utility belt and pulled out the small laser Batman had given him for his birthday, and started using it to cut through the metal. Unfortunately, the man in the ski mask noticed this and looked up.

"Hey!" he shouted. Then he looked around at the guard and said "don't just stand there, you idiots! Get that kid!" and off they all went. Robin knew that very soon there would be guards coming from behind him so he tried to work faster but a laser as small as his could only cut through metal so fast and the man in the ski mask picked up the girl, threw her over his shoulder and tried to throw her into the pool. But before he could the girl put her hands on his back and screamed causing Robin to look up from his work and what he saw he couldn't believe. The girl was sending electrical currents through the man's body. The man started screaming and flinging himself around hoping that she would let go. She didn't and eventually the man fell forward onto his stomach out cold. But as he fell the girl moved so her legs wouldn't be crushed under his weight only causing her to faint from exhaustion and roll off the platform down to the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! thanks so much for reading this. I really hope you like it because I really like writing it. Please review because if you don't then I'll have no idea if my story is good or not. And please do not hesitate to tell me if there's something grammer or spelling wise wrong. I kinda new at this and I'm one of the worst spellers you might ever meet. And also if any of you out there have any ideas of how this story should continue please let me know because after a certain point I'm a little lost.<strong>

**I hope to update about once a week or once every two weeks. I'm really sorry if I don't and I'll try to make it up to you if I ever meet you and if I don't forget. **

**Thanks again and chapter two will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl fell down and just before she hit the glowing water Robin came flying out of the air hanging by a wire, grabbed the girl, and flew onto the platform above. The girl must have passed out when she fell since her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Robin turned her on her back and moved her hair out of the way so he could see her face. She was so perfect. Like a porcelain doll with her pale skin and big eyes.

Robin could hear the rest of the team come to him from far away. _Not yet_, he prayed again forgetting that everyone else could hear his thoughts, _just let me have a few more minutes._ But that idea left his head when the girls eyes started to flicker. Nearer

The girls opened her eyes only to see Robin smiling at her. "Hi," he said. "Are you okay?"

She still couldn't understand him and he must have seen the confusion on her face because he said "oh, sorry. You don't speak English do you?" and he stood up and gave her his hand. She took it and when she stood up she moved very close to him.

Robin could hear the rest of the team getting closer still, but he didn't care. All he saw was her face as she moved even nearer. "Sampa," she muttered under her breath and she put both hands on his temples. Robin suddenly remembered what she did to the man in the mask when she put her hands on his back. He started to pull away slightly and she muttered "sampa" again and she drew even closer to him. She touched her forehead to his, closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply.

Robin could hardly believe what was happening. A million thoughts were running through his head, what was she doing, was she hurting him, was this some way of thanking him for saving her life, and if so, where did people do stuff like this to show gratitude?

But she did. And when she pulled away after about 10 seconds she didn't look happy. Then, out of no where, she punched him. Right it the nose causing it to break and blood to spill everywhere.

"Robin!" cried Kid Flash from down the hall.

"Stay away from me," the girl said in perfect English backing away from Robin. "You do not know what I am capable of." She turned to run away when Kid Flash came in, obviously ahead of everyone else. He only needed to look at the man at the end of the platform, unconscious, and Robin's bloody nose to figure out what happened.

He ran at the girl, grabbed her arms and threw her up against the wall, pinning her there. "Who are you and what did you do to my friend?" he screamed in her face.

"KF, stop! She didn't do anything!" screamed Robin holding his nose as the blood was still dripping all over his uniform. Unfortunately, Kid Flash wasn't listening to Robin. Just as he raised his fist to hit the girl they all heard a scream from right above them.

"Clarissa!" screamed M'ghan who had just flown through the vent that Robin had made a hole in only a minute ago. She landed next to Kid Flash on the platform and shoved him out of the way. The girl looked up. "M'ghan?" she asked. M'ghan nodded and the girl (Clarissa) threw her arms around the alien and began to cry hysterically.

"What is going on?" asked Aqualad as he ran through the door followed by Artemis and Superboy. They stopped, though, when they saw M'ghan being hugged by a complete stranger.

"Clarissa, what are you doing here? Why aren't you on Eltron?" M'ghan said in Clarissa's hair.

"I don't know," she said. "I woke up here three days ago. They kidnaped me, M'ghan. Then they tried to put me in water. I haven't recharged in three days, " Clarissa said through sobs and hiccups. At this everyone except for M'ghan, it seemed, was very confused.

_What's so bad about water?_ Robin heard Kid Flash think.

_What does she mean by 'recharged'?_ thought Artemis.

No one answered them. M'ghan and Clarissa stood holding each other for what seemed like a very long time. No one knew what to say so they all stood in silence looking at the two girls, one crying into the others arms. The other saying comforting things like, "it's going to be okay," and "we'll get you home," and "don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you."

Eventually the girls let go of each other and, without a word to the rest of the team, M'ghan took Clarissa's hand and walked her out of the circular room, probably heading outside if she could find her way back.

About 30 minutes later they had found their way out of the warehouse, handcuffed the man in the mask and dragged him outside, and they were on the ship headed back to Mount Justice. The masked man was tied up in the back (still unconscious) and M'ghan, without saying a word to the rest of the team about Clarissa and ignoring all their questions, put the ship on autopilot so they could all sleep.

Clarissa, though, wasn't sleeping. She stood by the window in the front of the ship looking down at the ocean below. She'd been trying to figure out how she'd gotten to Earth. There had to be something she was missing or had forgotten.

"Need a nightcap?" came Robin's voice from behind her.

She jumped and turned around. "A what?" she asked.

"Never mind," he said with a smile. He walked over to stand next to her. His nose had stopped bleeding a while ago and M'ghan had moved it back into place with her powers. "Do you need a blanket?" he asked, noticing that she was shivering in the ripped shorts and camisole she was wearing.

"I'm not cold," she said simply.

"Oh. Okay," he said and looked down. He had no idea what to say to her. He thought at first, remembering what she did to make the man unconscious and then what she did to him, to ask what she was, but he thought that might seem rude so instead he asked, "what was the language you were speaking back there. I don't think I know it."

"Elto," she answered without looking up from the water.

"Where is that spoken?" he asked, trying to learn more about her.

"On Eltron," she answered, again without even a glance in his direction.

"I see," he said feeling very stupid.

"Is there something you want?" she asked suddenly.

He didn't know what to say. Was there something he wanted from this girl? "I-I just wanted..." he paused, "an apology from you for breaking my nose." _What? _he thought,_ Why did I just say that? _But it did cause the girl to look at him. She touched the tip of his nose lightly with her index finger and muttered "I'm sorry." Then she looked back at the water.

"It-it's o-okay," he stammered. He dared ask another question, "what was that guy trying to do to you back there?"

"I believe he and everyone who worked for him wanted to use my powers for their own benefit," she said, "so they kept me locked in a cage for three days to make sure I did not escape until they were ready to use me."

"Wow! You must be hungry," he said forgetting what she said about her powers. "I can get you food when we get back to Mount Justice."

"I'm not hungry at all, actually," she replied. "My people do not need very much food. As long as we can recharge about once a day we'll be fine."

"But I thought you mentioned to Megan that you haven't done that in three days?" replied Robin.

"Which is why if I don't get to some kind of power source soon I'll most likely die." she said without an ounce of concern in her voice.

"Where would you find a 'power source?'" he asked.

" On Eltron we call them Suzlens and they're usually passed down through families, but the closest thing to a Suzlen on Earth, I believe, is called an 'electrical outlet.'" she answered.

"Oh those!" replied Robin happily. "Yeah we've got tons of those! Just wait, when we get back to Mount Justice you can have as much power as you need."

"That's very kind of you," she said finally looking up and giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, well..." he said feeling the blood rush to his face. Luckily it was dark in the ship so he doubted she could see unless she had another power he was unaware of. _That_, he thought, _isn't very unlikely considering I don't actually know her. _

"I think I'm going to go back to bed. Are you coming?" he asked when she didn't move.

"I do not need sleep right now," she said and turned back to the water again.

When the team woke up about three hours later they were approaching Mount Justice and Clarissa hadn't moved from her spot since Robin saw her last. She also didn't look up when M'ghan said "we'll be landing in five minutes." She did, however, let out a small sigh and collapse onto the floor.

Robin and M'ghan were the first to see what happened and rushed over to her. Robin started to check her pulse when M'ghan said "don't bother, she doesn't have one."

Robin looked at her horrified. "She's not..." he couldn't bare to say the rest of the question.

"No," she said, feeling Clarissa's forehead, "where she comes from they don't have pulses."

"Wow, I don't know where Eltron is but I have a feeling these people are really weird," disrupted Kid Flash which only made the rest of the team shoot him very angry glares. "Gotcha, not the right time."

"Then what is the matter with her?" asked Aqualad who was now standing above the three of them.

"Hello, Megan! She's starving," answered M'ghan. "She hasn't recharged in over three days and her people usually can only go about two. I should have realized there was something wrong with her when she didn't go to bed. She was trying not to drift into comatoseness!" Just as she said that the ship made a clean landing into the hanger of Mount Justice next to every other type of vehicle. "Robin," M'ghan was suddenly looking at him, "I need you to carry her out of the ship and to something that runs on electricity. I'd try and levitate her but doing something like that when she's in such a week state could possibly kill her."

Robin picked Clarissa up bridal style and started to run out of the ship, with the rest of the team following closely behind, when he remembered what she told him only a few hours ago. "Would an electrical outlet work?" he asked M'ghan who was flying right next to him.

"That would be perfect!" she exclaimed.

Unfortunately, once Robin stepped off the ship Batman and Red Tornado were there waiting for them and when they saw Clarissa unconscious in Robin's arms they didn't look too happy (or at least Batman didn't). "What's going on?" he asked as Robin tried to run past him to an electrical outlet that a his motorcycle charging on.

"No time now, Batman," he said running as fast as he could, "if I don't help her she'll die."

Robin laid her down next to the outlet and unplugged his motercycle. "What do I do?" he asked M'ghan as she landed next to him.

"I've never seen this done before," she said, "but I think if you put her palm on it, she should be okay." And with that she took Clarissa's hand and pressed it to the socket. Suddenly the lights began to flicker then were out completely. Clarissa, though, took a gasping breath and opened her eyes.

She pushed away everyone who was standing above her, turned over on her stomach, got up on all fours, and pressed her hand to the socket even more so. She closed her eyes and a high pitched scream came out of her mouth. Robin reached for her arm to try and pull it away from the socket, thinking it was causing her pain. But M'ghan pulled _his_ arm back and shook her head. "It's okay," she whispered. "She'll be okay."

And just as M'ghan said that, Clarissa stopped screaming and took her hand away. The lights came back on and she stayed on her hands and knees, shaking and hyperventilating, for what seemed to be hours to those around her. After her breathing slowed down and she stopped shaking she stood up and looked around at everyone. Everyone, in turn, stared back at her, but Batman turned to Robin and said, just like on July 5th after Robin, Superboy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash blew up the Cadmus building, "start talking."


	3. Chapter 3

**I believe this is a bit overdue but Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Robin opened his mouth, ready to explain when Clarissa stepped forward, looked Batman straight in the eyes, and said, "my name is Clarissa Mordon, Princess of Eltron and I will explain everything." Upon hearing this everyone in the room, with the exception of M'ghan, looked shocked.<p>

_She's a princess?_ Robin heard Atemis think.

_You have to admit it does make sense, _thought Aqualad. _Those men were probably holding her_ _hostage for money or anything that she could offer them._

Robin, remembering what Carlissa had told him a few hours ago about how 'those men' were trying to use her power, doubted this but he chose not to say anything. He, instead looked at Batman who was staring at Clarissa with unmistakable shock.."Red Tornado," he looked to the robot standing beside him, "take everyone to the debriefing room and wait for me there. I need to call the other members of the League," and with that Batman walked out of the room.

"Come, children," said Red Tornado ushering them through a doorway and down the hall.

* * *

><p>In the debriefing room all six young heroes, Red Tornado, and Clarissa stood silently, waiting. They probably would have been communicating through their minds if M'ghan hadn't turned it off when they left the garage. Instead she was holding Clarissa's hand while everyone else glanced curiously over at them.<p>

"Recognized," they all jumped at hearing the computer, "Martian Man Hunter, zero-zero-one." And sure enough entered J'ong. As the alien walking in he was hugged by his niece who looked very confused to see him. "What are you doing here, Uncle J'ong?" she asked.

"Batman radioed the watch tower and asked myself and a few others to come here as soon as possible," and just as he said that Green Arrow and Aquaman walked through the transporter and stood next to him.

"My King," said Aqualad and approached Aquaman bowing to him.

"Hello, Kaldur." he said smiling.

"Recognized," they heard the computer say again, "Superman, zero-zero-two and Flash, zero-zero-six."

Kid Flash ran over to his uncle but Superboy didn't move. M'ghan glanced over at him and saw him stiffen and look down at the floor and when she looked back at Superman she noticed he was obviously avoiding eye contact.

"Does anyone know why we're here?" asked Flash looking around. "Batman didn't give any details when he contacted the watch tower. He just said for all the leaders to get down to earth."

"I assume it is about me," said Clarissa quietly and everyone looked over at her.

"Your Highness!" said J'ong in nothing short of surprise and then the strangest thing occurred. J'ong stepped forward and bowed to her. Everyone in the room stared at him. Not only had he never bowed to anyone before but he also never showed as much emotion as he was at that moment. The look on his face was a mix of surprise, happiness, and concern.

"Please get up," said Clarissa turning red, "I'm not a princess here."

"Princess?" whispered Flash to his nephew.

"I don't know, but I think it's gonna be a long story," he answered.

"Good, you're all here," said Batman who had come into the room along with Black Canary and walked over to stand next to Clarissa.

"What's this all about, Batman?" asked Superman.

"This is Princess Clarissa of Eltron," all the adults looked at her amazed. Apparently they all knew something about her that the teenagers didn't. And with that Clarissa began her story, "four nights ago I went to bed on my planet. But I woke up in a cage on this one. There were lots of men there and at first I did not know I was on earth and I just thought those men were holding me for ransom–seeing as that sort of thing happens at least three times a year to me. But then they explained to me how in a few days they were going to cast me into a pool of water–knowing perfectly well that that would kill me.

"I was kept in that cell for three days waiting for them to finish their project. After that the man in the mask, that they all took into custody," she said gesturing to the six heroes, "took me from the cell and lead me down a hallway. There were no doors or windows so I was unable to escape. Eventually he brought me to a long platform in the middle of a circular room with glowing water under it."

"Glowing?" interrupted Flash.

"I assume it was just a regular light bulb they used for affect," she answered with uncertainly, "for I do not know any other reason as to why the water would be glowing. Either way it would have killed me, but just as he was about to push me in that boy, right there," she said pointing to Robin, "distracted the man enough to allow me to use what was remaining of my power and render him unconscious."

"How did Robin distract him?" asked Batman.

"I was in a vent," interjected Robin quickly, "it was high above the platform and as I was cutting through the metal with the laser you gave me, he looked up a saw what I was doing and sent the rest of his guards after me."

"And you did not even think about taking the guards into custody, also?" asked J'ong actually sounding rather concerned.

"We didn't see any of them after we rescued her," interjected Superboy. "They probably ran off."

"Do you have any idea why they'd kidnap you?" asked Green Arrow.

"They were using me to run their business," she answered disdainfully.

"What's their business?" asked Superman.

"They sell electricity to the Mondorians," she answered and this proved to Robin that the adults and M'ghan all knew something the rest of them didn't because upon hearing this they all looked terrified. Black Canary actually gasped. "All the power that they would have gotten from me or from any of my people should have been able to keep them in business for at least a millennium but the leader told me that they had kidnaped another one a while ago."

"Another Eltron before you? Do you know who it was?" asked Aquaman clearly shocked.

"They never said any names so I do not know who it was," she responded, "but either that person died before they could kill them or they must have stolen the electricity in the incorrect way because they would not have taken me if they had."

" In that case, I wouldn't bet on the guards running off, Superboy," said Black Canary. "If they were selling to the Mondorians they'll be back with a new leader and ready to kidnap another Eltrinite. We need to stop this now before they destroy Eltron and every planet allied with it."

After hearing this Robin had had enough, "what the hell are you people talking about?" he yelled. All the adults in the room looked over at him, shocked he had made such an outburst but he didn't care. He was so confused. He'd never even heard of a planet called Eltron let alone a group of people called Mondorians.

Luckily Kid Flash was there to back him up just as Batman looked like he was ready to drag Robin out of there and strangle him, "yeah, we have no idea who this girl is and why the heck this is all so important."

"And I think the only one of us who does," added Artemis spitefully, "is Megan. Care to explain?"

Megan turned very red and looked down, "I'm sorry," she said, "I should have explained to you before. Eltron is a planet earth is secretly allied with. Unfortunately, it's really only a secret to the people on earth. Everyone else in the galaxy knows. But mars is an ally too and that's how I know Clarissa. My father was a diplomat on her planet for a few years when we were younger. We practically grew up together.

"Every Eltronite has powers of electricity that they can shoot out of their hands. It's their greatest strength, but also their greatest weakness. If anyone other than an Eltron got hold of that power they could easily use it to destroy every planet in the galaxy and that's exactly what the Mondorian's have been wanting to do for the past three millenniums."

"But _why_ do the Mondorian's want to destroy Eltron?" asked Aqualad.

"Because we wont share," said Clarissa furiously. "They've always wanted our powers but they've never understood that we cannot just give it away. They think we are greedy and that we are holding it all for ourselves when in reality they are the greedy ones."

"Why do they want it in the first place?" Artemis asked.

"The Mondorians realized long ago that if they acquire Eltron's power and destroy the planet, it wouldn't be all that hard to destroy both earth and mars as well," answered M'ghan. "And if they destroyed all three of those planets the other smaller planets, like Dranon and Wonto, would bow down to them out of fear and they would be free to rule the galaxy without anyone trying to stop them."

"Why can't you just give them some?" asked Kid Flash, "Some power, I mean. Wouldn't that make them leave you alone?"

"Our powers are not made or acquired!" yelled Clarissa, clearly angry at Kid Flashes idea. "They have been inside of us since the day we were born. Even if it was possible to give some away we would never do such a thing because we value it too much."

"What I want to know is," interjected Batman, "why they decided to kidnap you, Clarissa. Of all people on the planet why not just a regular person off the street. Why kidnap the princess?"

"I do not know," Clarissa responded. "If what they say is true and they did kidnap another Eltron it must have been someone of very, very little importance or it was at least 100 quantos ago, or both. Though I feel like both those ideas are extremely unlikely."

"How come?" asked Superboy.

"Because Eltron is a peaceful planet. We about 7 times smaller than earth and any sort of crime is extremely rare and kidnaps are completely unheard of."

"I ought to come to your planet. No crime would make my job a lot easier," said Flash obviously trying to lighten the mood. Unfortunately, it made no one feel any better.

Robin, who had been completely silent this entire time, finally spoke up and addressed Clarissa, "so what do we do?"

"For right now," Batman answered, "we can only wait and observe. Because Clarissa escaped it would take those men at least 3 years to devise another plan, get to Eltron, and get back with some kind of hostage. I'll contact all other members of the league and let them know that this is now a top priority. We'll go back to the warehouse and see if they can find any clues as to where the other guards went and what their next strategy is. When the man you took into custody wakes up we can ask him if he knows anything," Batman added. Hearing this made Robin smile because he knew that when Batman said "ask" he really meant beat him to an inch of his life or until he talks. Whichever comes first.

"What about me?" inquired Clarissa. "You will find a way for me to get back home, right?"

"We'll try but it'll take some time," replied Back Canary, "until then you can stay here with us."

"Us?" she asked.

"We live here," answered Robin a bit too quickly, pointing to everyone on the team, "me, Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Megan."

Hearing Megan's name made Clarissa smile and she said, "I suppose I could stay here. If it wont be too much trouble."

"Are you kidding?" asked Kid Flash laughing, "another girl in the house? That's in _no_ way trouble!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Again, thank you all so much for reading and please review. How else am I going to know whether or not my story sucks. And like I said before if any of you have any ideas please feel free to let me know.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi everyone, we're back!" said M'ghan as she walked through the door into the living room where the rest of the team was sitting on the couch watching tv. Clarissa had been staying with them for three days and M'ghan finally convinced Batman to let her take Clarissa shopping to buy some earth clothes instead of just buying some online. He had given her one of his many credit cards and it seemed, to the rest of the team, that she had maxed it out when she and Clarissa walked in carrying at least a dozen bags each.

"Whoa," said Robin seeing all the bags, "I thought you were just buying clothes for Clarissa."

"We did," replied M'ghan perkily, "this is all for her. A girl can never have too many outfits, you know?"

"I know that now," said Clarissa looking exhausted. "No one told me that earthly shopping was a sport."

"Well, what did you girls buy?" piped in Wally.

"Everything!" they both said at together but while M'ghan looked like she couldn't be happier with buying the entire mall for her friend, Clarissa looked like she wanted to return everything they bought.

"Why did you buy these?" asked Artemis curiously, digging through one of the bags only to pull out what looked like 2 extremely puffy and frilly dresses. One pink and the other a light blue.

"I thought that she could use them when she went to the school dance," said M'ghan simply.

"What–" Robin started to ask when Clarissa let out a very high pitched scream. Everyone looked over and saw Clarissa grab what could only be a black, lacy, bra out of Superboy's hands and stuff it back in a pink bag labeled Victoria's Secret as fast as she could. Superboy looked at her like she was insane.

Wally started to laugh only to be silenced by Aqualad elbowing him in the side when he saw Clarissa shaking terribly. "We do not have anything like them on Eltron," she said trying to slow down her breathing and look as though what just happened wasn't affecting her in the least even though her face had gone awfully red, "but M'ghan informed me that teenage earth girls wear them all the time here."

"They do," Robin said putting a hand on her shoulder and trying to give her a reassuring smile, "but it's no big deal or anything." Unfortunately, while he said this, Robin couldn't help picturing Clarissa in the black, lacy, bra but she must not have expected anything because she gave him a rare smile in return.

"Well, let's take these things to your room," interjected M'ghan. "I also have to give Batman back his credit card. Do you think he'll be mad if I told him how much money we spent?" she asked looking at Robin.

Robin started to laugh, "I doubt it."

"Great! See you all at dinner," called M'ghan as she left the room pulling Clarissa along with her who waved at Robin before she turned to follow her friend.

"I don't get it," said Superman interrupting the silence that was left after the two girls left, "what was that thing that Clarissa took away from me? Whatever it was it can't be that embarrassing, can it?"

"Dude, you may know everything about history, math, and science, but you know _nothing_ about girls," said Wally laughing.

* * *

><p>Batman was walking down the hall to the interrogation room. The man in the mask that the team had taken from the warehouse had finally woken up in the hospital after three days and Batman decided to "talk" to him. He stopped to look at the man, mask now removed from his face and handcuffed to one of the table legs, through the one-way-glass. He was a very large man with a buzz cut and an angry face.<p>

Batman silently opened the door, walked into the room, and sat in the chair opposite the man. "Let's start with your name," he said.

The man didn't say anything, he only glared at Batman menacingly.

"No name, huh? Well then let's get straight to the point," Batman got up, walked around the table, grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, slammed him up against the wall. "Why did you kidnap the Princess of Eltron?" Batman didn't yell or scream but the way he spoke those words would make any man break out in a cold sweat and spill all their secrets. But not this man.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"She's here," said Batman, "she told us how you took her from Eltron and tried to kill her."

This was obviously not what the man expected to hear, "she's here? How?"

"If you want to know the answer start talking," replied Batman.

"Okay, fine," he said and Batman put him down and the man sat back down in the chair. " But I want immunity first," he added.

Batman paused, "answer all of my questions truthfully and I'll see what I can do."

"No way," said the man. His face was not even remotely angry at this point, only scared. "I want you to promise me immunity and protection."

"Protection from what?"

"The people that I work for. I wont say anymore than that until you swear to get me what I want," he answered.

"Fine, I promise I'll give you immunity and I'll find you protection," said Batman figuring no other way out of this, "now, the people that you work for, the Mondorian's, what do they want with Princess Clarissa?"

The man looked horrified, "y-you know about the Mondorians?"

"Clarissa told us. But if all they want is her power then why kidnap one of the most important people on the planet?"

"You think they tell me anything?" the man yelled. "They contacted me two years ago with this assignment, gave me everything I would need to get to Eltron and kidnap the girl. They told me to get a team together and use an abandoned warehouse to build a pool, fill it with water, throw her in, and kill her. They were gonna pay me big time if I got the job done but they promised to kill me if I didn't. That's why I need the protection."

"Why did you have to keep her in a cage for three days?" Batman asked. "Why wasn't the project finished?"

"It was finished," he answered, "after we got back to earth we contacted Mondor and told them that we got her but they told us to wait three days until the crescent moon. They said that's when her power would be at its max but that's all they told me."

"I've never heard of a crescent moon being related to an Eltronite's power. How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Man, why would I lie?" the man asked, "you've already got me, it's not like I can escape from here!"

"Fine. Clarissa told us that the pool was glowing, do you know why?"

"Now that I do know," the man started, "when the Mondorian's gave us all of the supplies we would need they told us that they invented a special kind of light bulb or something that would drain her power faster."

"They invented it?"

"That's what they told me. Hey is there any way I can get some food around here? According to the red robot in the hospital I've been asleep for three days." The man was obviously becoming more and more comfortable with Batman interrogating him.

"I'll arrange for some food to be brought here after I'm done with you," Batman glared and the man swallowed hard. _That's better_, Batman thought. "You kidnaped another Elronite a while ago. Who was it?"

"I just told the girl we kidnaped that other one to scare her, but we really didn't. The Mondordorian's did. They brought him to me three years ago and told me to kill him. It didn't matter how, just to do it. They told me they'd pay me if I did and I really needed the cash, so I killed him. Or at least I tried. He escaped and I haven't seen him since. Really, I just think it was some random kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time when he was taken."

"Why didn't the Mondorian's tell you to put him in water? It's the only way to kill an Eltonite."

"I don't know, man, but I seriously tried everything. I used knives, guns, even a grenade once, but nothing worked. He wouldn't die. And then he just escaped. I don't know how. I kept him locked in my apartment and when I woke up one day he was gone."

"That's stupidity on your part," said Batman, "Eltronites and experts at picking a lock. I'm guessing the reason Clarissa couldn't get out of the cage you kept her in was because the bars were coted in rubber?"

"Yeah."

"The team that rescued Clarissa said that the other guards ran off. Do you know where they might have gone?" asked Batman.

Now the man look angry, "those sons of bitches!" he screamed. "They didn't even try to come and save me? No, all they cared about was their sorry asses!"

"Do you know where they went?" asked Batman loudly.

"They probably went to contact the Mondorian's. I can't think of anything else that they might do. They'll get a new guy to be in charge and the Mondorian's will tell them to go back to Eltron or something, I don't know!" the man stopped talking and breathed deeply. In a calmer voice he asked, "is that it? Are we done?"

"Just one more question," said Batman, "the only reason we knew about your project and Clarissa in the first place is because a couple of nights ago we received an anonymous 911 call that said there were bright lights coming from the warehouse you were using. Do you have any idea if that caller might have been one of your men?"

"I doubt it," he answered, "none of my men had any sort of conscience and they all needed the money. Some for drugs, some for hookers, I needed mine to pay off a few debts (another reason why I need protection). But I can guarantee you; that call did not come from anyone on the inside."

"Fine, we're done here," said Batman getting up, "I'll send some food later. Now I promised you protection but I still have need of you. So until the league is done investigating I'm not going to let you go. You'll stay here. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, man, fine. I guess this is a pretty safe place, huh?"

And with that Batman walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Those kids took him with them when they saved the girl," said a man. The guards that had abandoned the warehouse were now standing in a room facing a computer screen showing the Head of the Mondorian Counsel. "We tried to take them out but they were too strong so right after they left we came here."<p>

"You did not try to 'take them out'," said the Mondorian, "and you did not come here 'right' after the young justice heroes left the warehouse for it has been two days. Do not try to lie to a Mondorian, you watery, anemic, fools. You let the princess leave with them and now it will be very difficult to get her back."

"We're sorry," said another man, "but we still get paid and everything, right?"

The Mondorian smiled a horrifying, sharp-toothed, smile. The men learned years ago that Mondorians are not attractive in the least. They had gray, wrinkled, skin, red eyes that made then look as though they hadn't slept in a few weeks, a forked tongue like a snake, and claw like hands. "Of course you shall still be paid," and as he said that money came falling from above the men. They all grabbed for it at once but as soon as they touched the paper they were severely burned.

They all started to scream and cry out in pain but the money wouldn't stop falling. A few of them even tried to run to the doors only to find that some kind of invisible force field had been put around them all. The Mondorian continued to smile and watch as the men suffered and one by one they all fell to the ground, dead.

The Mondorian waved a hand across the screen and it disappeared. He looked at the rest of the counsel. "I know what you are all thinking," he began, "but it seems we have no choice. If we want Princess Clarissa's power we need to form an alliance. For we have something in common. We want the Princess dead and because all of our sources tell us she is staying with the Justice League they need to die as well, and there is only one group that will help to achieve that goal. The Light."

* * *

><p><strong>thanks so much to everyone who read this. Please review because I love it when you do. Don't hesitate to give me an idea because after a while in the story I get a little lost.<strong>

**And just one more thing: sometimes after I upload a story the page breaks don't come in so I put them in when I edit on fanfiction but they don't come up when I put up the story and my horrible OCD wont let me rest until they make it in there so if I put up a chapter, take it down, and put if back up again; that's why. Thanks for understand!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Cartoon Network own Young Justice and all of the characters.**

* * *

><p>"There's nothing here," said Green Arrow into the projection screen with Bruce Wane on it coming out of his arm band. "I guess the Mondorian's didn't want us to find out about their business." He and The Flash had just arrived where, only a week ago, a warehouse stood, but all that was left of it was some charred planks of wood and blackened metal.<p>

"The remaining guards must have destroyed it after Clarissa escaped with the rest of the team," said Bruce to the small computer screen in his car on his was to Mount Justice. "Did you find anything at all useful?"

Just as Green Arrow opened his mouth to say "no" The Flash appeared by his side holding what looked light an ordinary light bulb. "I found this buried in the junk," he said. "It's the only thing for a mile that doesn't look like it's been through a war."

"Take it up to the Watch Tower and give it to J'ong. He's the only person I can think of who might know what it is," Bruce told them. "I'll be at Mount Justice if you need me or find anything else," and with that Bruce pressed a button on his steering wheel that turned off the projector.

* * *

><p>Clarissa sat with her arms wrapped around her knees on the window seat in her new bedroom looking out at the vast ocean below her. <em>How do humans live with it?<em> she thought to herself. _Perhaps they're so used to it, it does not harm them like it does to me and my people. _

She jumped at a sudden knock at the door. Looking around Clarissa realized that she was completely alone. She had never been alone before. Being a princess she was always surrounded by lady's in waiting, tutors, dress makers, musicians, and dance instructors. She was closer to those kind of people then she was to her actual parents. Clarissa realized on her first full day on earth that most humans around her age wanted nothing more than to be alone. Away from their parents and teachers, but to Clarissa, separation only brought on paranoia and anxiety. She constantly felt like she was being watched by everyone, especially M'ghan.

Clarissa loved spending time with M'ghan, but since the adults that watched over all of the young people at Mount Justice assigned her as Clarissa's formal protector when no one else was around, she had become slightly less of a friend and more of a royal body guard. This annoyed Clarissa because it was as if all the adults were saying that she could protect herself when she had been training to do just that since the day she was born.

Although it was not proper for a young lady of court, let alone a princess, to learn how to use her powers to defend herself, her parents thought it quite necessary since Clarissa was their only daughter and would one day be queen on Eltron.

Another knock shook Clarissa out of her memories and she walked over to the door. "Yes?" she asked assuming it was M'ghan, again.

"Hey," said a high pitched male voice from the other side, "it's Robin. Can I come in?"

_Robin? _Clarissa thought, _has he been sworn to protect me as well and I was unaware of it?_ Regardless, she opened the door. "Hello, Robin," she said with a smile and she stepped aside to let him pass. He had been very nice to her these past few days, not to mention he had also saved her life.

Robin nodded and walked in. Clarissa's room had white walls covered in posters of flowers and cute, little animals that M'ghan had obviously picked out for her. The closet door was open revealing all of the clothes that she had recently bought with Batman's credit card and her twin sized bed was pushed up against the wall. Robin figured this was what a typical girl's room looked like never having seen one himself.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked curiously.

"I just wanted to talk," he said realizing it sounded stupid after he already said it.

"About what, may I ask?" she was frowning and her voice was worried. "Has something happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Robin exclaimed, "I was just–" _think fast, Robin! _"_–_wondering about what you said the other day. You know, when you a Megan came back from shopping and you had those dresses and Megan said how you would ware them to a school dance?"

"Oh, yes," Clarissa said looking extremely relieved. "M'ghan told me she over heard Batman talking to Red Tornado about how I needed to blend into society and go to a school so no one might suspect anything. I've even thought of my earth name."

"Really? What is it?" Robin asked trying to sound impressed to make her feel a bit better about having to go to a school.

"Casey Clark," she answered, "M'ghan said I should choose a common first and last name that way I would not stand out in any way."

"Well, Casey Clark, I think that's a great name!"

"Thank you. Was that all you wanted?" she asked.

"Um... I–," _No, that's not all I wanted!_ Robin practically shouted in his head,"– also wanted to see if you wanted some company."

"Oh!" said Clarissa. This was not the answer she expected, "I would love some, actually."

"Great!" said Robin a bit too excited.

The two of them stood in the middle of the room, neither completely sure what to do next. Robin wasn't sure if he should invite himself to sit down or not. He was afraid if he did she might become really angry, saying how doing such a thing was considered an insult on her planet and tell him to leave, while Clarissa, glad she now had someone to talk to, wasn't sure if she should let him start the conversation.

"Would you like to sit down?" she asked quickly taking a chance and hoping this wouldn't upset him in some way.

"Yeah," said Robin taking a seat on an open desk chair close to him. "So how are you?"

"Very well," she answered pulling the vanity stool over to where he was sitting. "Everyone has been very kind to me here, especially you, Robin. I thank you for that."

"It's no problem!" he said, "I'm just glad you're not, like, one of those really stuck-up, rude princess girls that you see on tv all the time."

By the confused look on Clarissa's face, Robin knew he had said the wrong thing. "But, like I said, you're totally not like that."

"It's all right," interjected Clarissa realizing that Robin was struggling with his words at this point. "I know what you meant, I just do not receive a compliment such as that one very often. Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Robin breathing a sigh of relief. "Hey, why don't you have a pulse?" he asked trying to change to subject before another awkward silence could fall on them.

"A pulse?" she asked.

"Megan said that you don't have one when we were trying to save you after you collapsed back on the ship."

"I do not understand, what is a pulse?"

"You don't know? Well it's um..." he trailed off trying to think of the best way to explain seeing he had never been asked a question like that before. "It's this," Robin held out his arm to Clarissa. "Touch my wrist with your index and middle finger and see if you can feel a beat."

"Alright, I suppose," Clarissa had moved closer to him and touched his wrist lightly with her soft fingers. Robin figured it would be completely impossible for her to miss his pulse since it was now beating faster and harder than it had been five minutes ago.

Clarissa moved her fingers across his wrist a few times until she stopped right where his pulse lay. She looked up at him, amazed. "It's like a little heart beat," she said softly.

"That's what it is. Humans have a few veins that stem directly from the heart and that's where our pulses are. We also have a pulse in our thumbs and neck."

Upon hearing this Clarissa took her fingers away from Robin's wrist and put them against his neck. Granted, she didn't know all that much about human culture, Clarissa was dangerously close to him. Robin didn't know whether he should pull away for stay still while she kept feeling all around Robin's neck with her two fingers until she felt his pulse once again and stopped.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "This is all so amazing. Eltronites have hearts, obviously, but the way we check to see if one of us is alright is by looking into their eyes." she whispered.

"How can you tell by doing that?" he asked noticing that she hadn't moved away, yet.

"Our irises turn red if we are injured or black if we are dead."

"Then, why didn't Megan check your eyes when you were unconscious?"

"I highly doubt she knows, very few do. Eltrons have secrets just like humans and Martians."

Robin looked deep into Clarissa's big, baby blue eyes. "Well," he said, "their not red or black so I think you're okay." He couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful and even though he knew he should probably push her away, he couldn't muster his strength.

"Clarissa?" came Megan's voice from outside the door. "Clarissa, are you in there?"

"Yes!" she said immediately pulling away from Robin, suddenly realizing what she was doing. "Is something wrong?"

"Batman wants you to meet him the debriefing room with Robin and Artemis, right now!" Megan yelled from outside the door.

"Very well, I'll be right there!" and then they heard Megan's footsteps grow softer until the disappeared.

Robin noticed Clarissa was shaking and he wanted nothing more than to go back in time and make sure Megan never interrupted them. "I guess we should probably get going. It would be pretty bad if we kept Batman waiting too long." He stood up and started to walk across the room toward the door.

"Yes, you're right." Clarissa stood up as well and followed his out of the room.

* * *

><p>The top five members of the Mondorian counsel were surrounded in by projected images of glowing, white figures.<p>

"Why did you request a meeting with The Light?" one of the glowing silhouette said.

"We ask for your help," said one of the Mondorians. "We have been trying to steel Eltron power for years but the men that we hire to preform such a task always seem to fail. We recently told them to kidnap Clarissa, the Princess of Eltron, but she has escaped."

"Why would you kidnap the princess?" another member of The Light asked. "What could possibly prompt you to do such an idiotic thing like that?"

"Surely you have heard of the gift she possesses?" answered the Mondorian. "The gift that all first born children of the royal family of Eltron possess? No? Well then, let me explain. She has power unlike any other of her kind. She can go for a week without recharging while the rest of her people can only go three days, at the most. The power she has would be of great use to us."

"Of use, how?" asked the first Light. "To help you destroy the planet and take over the galaxy?"

"Only if you would be so kind as to help us," says another Mondorian. "Of course you would also gain from this."

"Are you suggesting we _share_ the galaxy?" asked a third Light member.

"Only the benefits," said the first Mondorian. "We would have a great alliance, as well. There would be none more powerful, none that would dare stand up to us. The Mondorians and The Light. All planets and species would fear us above all others."

"We will discuss your offer and get back to you." says another member of The Light. "You may leave." and the Mondorians stood up from their chairs, bowed, and left.

"What should we decide? What if they choose at last minute to betray us and keep everything for themselves?" asked other memeber.

"We need not fear a thing like that," responded the first Light. "If we do form an alliance then _they_ will follow _our_ rules. Eventually, everyone sees The Light."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update but I knew I was getting a new computer and I didn't want to update until then (Idk why). But thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and a special thanks to those of you who made this story one of your favorites! As always I beg you to review. I'm going to be completely honest when I say that I always get a warm and fuzzy feeling when I see that someone has whether it's good or bad. Just remember that you are all free to give me your opinion on what you think should happen next in the story.<strong>

**And one more thing; I just want to remind everyone that sometimes the page breaks that I put in the story don't always make it on fanfiction so if you notice that I put up a chapter, take it down, only to put it back up again, that's why. Thanks for understanding. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disarmer: cartoon network owns everything except Clarissa (the lucky duck!) **

* * *

><p>Robin and Clarissa walked silently down to the debriefing room. After what had just happened in her room neither could think of anything to say. When they entered the large room Batman was standing with Artemis who was looking just as confused as they were.<p>

"Good, you're all here," said Batman when he saw Robin and Clarissa.

"What's this about, Batman?" asked Robin.

"As you may already have figured out on your own, Clarissa is in grave danger on earth, but because we will not be able to get her back to Eltron any time soon the league has decided that she should enrol in school to avoid unwanted attention," he aswered.

"Okay," said Artemis suspiciously, "but what does that have to do with me and Robin?"

"She will be attending Wayne Academy," he said simply, "I am trusting that the two of you will work together to make sure that she is always protected. Keep watch on her at all times and make sure one of you is always with her."

Clarissa couldn't help but notice that Batman spoke about her like she wasn't standing right in front of him. She was used to this kind of treatment, though. When you're a princess, you get used to everyone speaking about you as if you were invisible. The guards did it, her tutors did it, even her parents never failed to pretend like she couldn't hear them when they spoke every night at dinner. Regardless of how common it was, she was never comfortable with it.

"I do not need a body guard," she heard someone say but when she looked at the other three people in the room they were looking at her. Realizing what she had said, she wanted nothing more than to take it all back. Of course these were her honest thoughts but she never wanted to voice them. She was taught all her life that until she became queen, she is to be seen, not heard. It didn't help, either, that Batman was also glaring at her.

"This is for your own good. It's not up for discussion," he said.

"But I can protect myself," Clarissa had no idea what possessed her to say these things but she couldn't stop. "I have been trained all my life to defend myself and you are all treating me like I am a child who is unable to do such a task."

"I said this wasn't up for discussion," Batman repeated obviously becoming annoyed.

"Batman," Robin spoke up quietly, "if she wants to fight we should at least give her a chance."

"She wasn't able to fight that guy back at the warehouse, and he was going to kill her," interjected Artemis.

"I _was _able to render him unconscious, though," Clarissa said trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, but only after Robin distracted him enough that his attention wasn't on you as much as it could have been," Artemis retorted.

"That was because I was drained of energy!" Clarissa snapped. "I suppose you humans would also be incapable of holding your own if you had not eaten any food or drank any water in days." Artemis looked as though Clarissa as just slapped her across the face.

"How about a compromise, then?" Robin said trying to defuse the tension. "We could train Clarissa to protect herself even more and leave her alone for the most part during school, while still keeping an eye on her," Robin added quickly seeing the look on Batman's face, "but after school she has to stay with at least one of us at all times."

"The league wants her protected _during_ school as well, though," said Batman with the slightest edge of curiosity in his voice as if he were considering that himself.

"Batman, Wayne Academy is already a fortress. Anyone who walks in the door has to have made an appointment at least a week in advance, gone through back round checks, and be finger printed. Then they have to go though as much security as they would in prison. There might as well be a mote!" Of course Robin had exaggerated most of that but his point had gotten across.

After a moment of silence Batman said, "Alright, but the second you walk out of your last class at the end of the day," he said turning to Clarissa, "I want either Robin or Artemis right next to you. Is that understood?"

Clarissa looked him straight in the eyes, something she noticed a while ago very few people did. "That sounds fine," she answered. Of course it wasn't fine at all. She didn't want to be left alone, per say, but she didn't want to be treated like a baby. Either way, though, she could tell that was the best deal she was going to get and there was no point in arguing further.

"Great!" Robin said a bit too enthusiastically. "So are we free to go?"

"Wait!" said Clarissa, again causing everyone to stare at her yet again. "You said that the Justice League is unable to take be back to Eltron soon, what is wrong?"

"We've tried contacting them a few times but our signal isn't getting through," he answered. "Our system probably doesn't reach that far into the galaxy."

"You will try some more, wont you?" she asked sounding worried.

"Yes, we'll keep trying," Batman said with, _was it possible, _Robin thought, the smallest hint of sympathy.

"Then that is all I can ask for," Clarissa nodded to Batman and left the room followed only by Robin as Artemis walked out in a different direction.

Batman, on the other hand, turned around and a projected image of Marian Man Hunter was in front of him. "Have you received the bulb from Green Arrow and The Flash yet?" he asked.

"Yes, they just brought it up," J'onn said.

"What do make of it?"

"I have never seen anything like it before. If the Mondorians wanted to use it to take away Clarissa's powers they must have invented it on their own."

"How long until you can figure out how it works?"

"I do not know. I will contact you in three days to inform you of my progress if I do not find anything before then," answered the Martian.

"Alright," Batman said turning away.

"Batman?" asked J'onn before the projection would be shut off, "how is Clarissa doing?"

"She seems to be getting along fine. I told her about how she's going to be attending school, but she wants to go home."

"I've tried contacting Eltron through Mars's system a few times but I still cannot reach. I do not understand, though. We have always been able to speak to them when we needed to."

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Batman and pressed one of the many buttons on the keyboard and shut the projector off before J'onn could say anymore.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should do this now? Shouldn't we wait a few day?" asked a member of The Light. All the members were in a meeting disusing what they should do with the Mondorians and the "deal" they had made together saying that The Light would help them find another Eltronite to kill. They had already excepted the alliance but they wanted to make sure the Mondorians knew who was still in charge.<p>

"Why should we wait?" asked another to the first. "All we would be doing is putting it off even more. We should do this as soon as possible."

"You are right," said a third member, "we are able to carry out the deed within the hour, hence, we shall."

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Robin asked Clarissa as they were walking back to their rooms which happened to be right across the hall from each other.<p>

"I just do not like people treating me like I am some sort of defenseless child," she answered looking at the ground as she walked.

"Well you kind of are," said Robin in a laugh until he saw the look on Clarissa's face. "I-I mean a child. How old are you anyway? I doubt you're an adult or anything."

"I am 74 condoronians," she said and then laughed at the astonished look on Robin's face. "I believe in human years that is thirteen."

"Same as me and I'm still technically a 'child,'" he said putting the word 'child' in finger quotes.

"But at least your mentor will let you fight and go on missions by yourself," she retorted.

"Whoa," Robin said holding up his hands in defense, "who ever said I was _by myself_? If I'm not with Batman I'm with the rest of the Young Justice team. I've never gone on a mission by myself before."

"I'm sorry," said Clarissa. She had not expected such an outburst from Robin who, all the times she had seen him, seemed calm and relaxed.

"It's okay," said Robin realizing he might have been a little too quick to correct her.

"Are earth computers old or inadequate?" Clarissa asked suddenly.

Surprised that she had asked a question like that, Robin said, "I don't think so. I don't know what you have on Eltron but on earth we have really good ones, though I haven't compared them with any other kind of computer from another planet. Why?"

"Because, Earth has never had a problem with reaching us before," she answered. "They did not contact often, granted, but I do not believe they have ever experienced a problem with receiving a connection."

Thinking on his feet to make her feel a little less concerned, Robin said, "Well, you said that we earthlings didn't contact 'often' so maybe we've always had a problem getting a connection and you just never heard about it."

"It is possible, I suppose," she admitted looking slightly less worried. They kept walking down the corridor to their rooms. When they reached the doors Clarissa suddenly grabbed each of her temples with the palm of her hands and let out a loud, high pitched, scream like the one when she was in the garage filling up with power from the electrical outlet only the situation was different. She wasn't charging, she was in horrible pain.

"What's wrong?" he cried doubting she could hear him over her screams. She fell on her knees and continued to scream while Robin became vaguely aware that Batman, Red Tornado, and the rest of the Young Justice team were all running down the hall calling Clarissa's name asking what was wrong and why she was screaming. Robin, freaked out and not knowing what else to do, sunk to his knees beside her, grabbed her arm, and started shaking her, caller out to her more and more, but she kept on screaming.

Everyone in Mount Justice was surrounding the two of them now and just when M'gann started to yell "what's going on?" Clarissa stopped and became deathly silent.

"Clarissa," said Robin, his heart beating dangerously fast at this point, "what's wrong?"

She looked up at him as if she'd see a ghost and said, "I need to use the computer."

"What?" asked Superboy as if this had all been some sick joke.

"If that's all you wanted you could have just asked instead of blowing up our eardrums," said Kid Flash, annoyed.

"Clarissa," asked M'gann, "what's this about?"

Clarissa, though, ignored them. She quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could back down the hall to the debriefing room completely disregarding the protests that followed her. _I need to make sure they are alright, _she thought, _I am sure everything is fine, but I need to be one hundred percent sure._ She skidded to a halt in the middle of the room and watched at the projection came up. She began typing impossibly fast on the keyboard still ignoring everyone around her.

"Clarissa, what's wrong with you?" asked Artemis.

"What's she doing?" yelled Superboy.

"Clarissa, what's happened?" screamed M'gann over everyone else, but still, Clarissa didn't look up from what she was doing. Throughout all of this, though, Robin was the only one to remain completely silent. He thought he knew Clarissa better than anyone, save for Megan, so he knew she would never act like this unless it was important. And after a few more moments of insanity Clarissa froze, her fingers hovering over the keyboard. Everyone stopped screaming long enough to look up at the picture above them.

Robin saw what was obviously outer space with white dots looking like they were suspended over a back curtain, and in the middle of the screen was a round, yellow and pink planet. "Eltron," whispered M'gann confirming Robin's thoughts. Clarissa, slowly put her arms down and took a few deep breaths. _Everything is fine,_ she thought with relief, _everything is fine._ But suddenly there was a loud _BOOM_ and the space where Eltron was only a second ago, a giant mushroom like cloud of fire and smoke was.

"NOOOOOOO!" Clarissa cried falling to he knees again without taking her eyes off the screen and trembling terribly. Everyone watched the scene, horrified while M'gann and Robin knelt down and held Clarissa around her shoulders, though they both knew that wouldn't comfort her. All of her family and friends were suddenly gone. The Mondorians had finally done what they had wanted to do for so long. They destroyed Eltron.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, surprise ending! I bet none of you saw that one coming! But do not fret for I have a plan. Sort of. That reminds me! <strong>

_**READREADREADREAD! **_**I am still in need for you all to tell me what I should do next in the story. Don't be shy because whatever idea you tell me I will probably use it and of course I will give you credit. I'm not joking guys! I really only have enough of creativity and ideas to cover like 2 more chapters and even that's pushing it. I kinda know how this story's going to end but I still need more of a middle so please tell me any thought that you might have on how I should continue. I know it's sounds really dumb of me to ask cause it's my story and all but I really need help! **

**Please keep reviewing and thanks to Red Arrow 123 for telling me that I had been spelling M'gann's and J'onn's names wrong. Seriously, that helps a lot and I'll fix the rest of the chapters soon (I'm so buisy!). And if anyone else notices something wrong or just wants to tell me my story sucks please feel free! Thanks, everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning, Your Highness!" said Maryse in a perky voice pulling aside the curtains in Clarissa's bedroom. Maryse was dressed in her usual violet and blue maids dress with her hair tied in her usual loose bun.

"Just five more minutes, please?" asked Clarissa from under the covers trying to avoid the sunlight that was now filtering through the room.

"Now, Princess, you are supposed to be woken up by 8 o'clock. I've already let you sleep in a half hour. You really do need to get ready." Maryse walked over and began to pull the blanket Clarissa was holding on to so tightly. "Please, Princess, I don't want to get into trouble."

"You wont. Just tell Gennel that I gave you orders to let me sleep in," Clarissa said while she struggling to hold on to the blankets.

"What do you thing you are doing?" came a very chilling voice from across the room. Gennel, head of all the maids of Katarian Castel, was standing in the doorway looking at Maryse as though she might strangle her. "The Princess should have been up at exactly 8 o'clock. Why is she still in bed?" Gennel was a very old and very strict women who followed any order she was given perfectly and she was known for her methods of dealing with maids who didn't

"It is not her fault!" Clarissa sat up quickly seeing the terrified look on Maryse's face. "I wanted to sleep in. I told her to wait thirty minutes to wake me up. She was only following my instructions."

"Well, unfortunately, My Lady," Gennel turning to Clarissa, her face not softening at all, "your parents, the king and queen, have just arrived back from the planet of Nettle. They apparently have some sort of urgent news for you that cannot wait. Maryse, get her changed into one of her nicest gowns, quickly." And with that Gennel left the bedroom muttering something about 'teenagers.'

"Funny, I was completely unaware that my parents had even left the castel," said Clarissa as she got out of bed and walked to her closet to pick out a gown.

"My Lady–"

"Maryse," the princess interrupted, "how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Clarissa."

"Clarissa," Maryse said hesitantly, saying the name as though it were some kind of bad word, "you must be joking, surely. The king and queen left over a granto ago."

"So you knew and did not tell me?" asked Clarissa coming out of the closet carrying an emerald green dress in her hands."

"I just assumed you knew!" Maryse said fearing she would get in trouble.

"I'm only joking Maryse," Clarissa said kindly, "I should have figured they were gone, though. I have not heard of their complaints of me in awhile."

"Your–" Maryse began but then stopped seeing the look on Clarissa's face, "Clarissa, when have your parents ever complained about you? You are the most perfect princess this planet has seen in a very long time."

"But will I be a perfect queen?" Clarissa asked as she grabbed onto one of her bed posts waiting for Maryse to lace up her corset. "That is what my parents care about. As they should." When Maryse finished with the corset Clarissa looked into the floor length mirror. There stood a beautiful, blonde hair and blue eyed, girl in an emerald green gown. This was the girl that her parents wanted as queen. Confident, irrefutable, and brave looking. Not silly, young, and happy.

* * *

><p>Clarissa screamed and sat up in her bed. After blinking a couple times she looked around the room and her memories came back. She was in Mount Justice on earth with the Justice League, and Eltron was gone. <em>I was only dreaming<em>, she thought, _only dreaming_. But it wasn't a dream, at least not two weeks ago. Everything in it from Maryse, to her old bedroom, to the gown she had been wearing were once all real. Until the Mondorians took it all away from her.

Clarissa didn't know how long she had been in bed, and she didn't care. She didn't feel the need to get up anymore if there was no one to get up to. No one to open her curtains and wish her a good morning. She had woken up to that for years and now, what she opening her eyes to? A dark, unfriendly looking, room? She reached out her right hand and a ball of light floated into the center of the room putting everything aglow. Now that she could see, Clarissa looked over the classic alarm clock sitting on her bedside table seeing that it was 2:12 in the morning.

M'gann had bought it for her when they had gone shopping, saying that she should buy a new electric one but Clarissa insisted, saying that whenever she watched an earth movie the main character always had a circular alarm clock with two bells on top. How long ago was that? To Clarissa it seemed like years. "Funny how quickly things can change," she said aloud.

She pushed back the covers and walked over to the large window, pulled back the curtains, and looked out over the ocean. The moon was full tonight and lit up the sky. Looking at the stars surrounding it, Clarissa had a very strange impulse that she chose to act upon.

* * *

><p>Robin woke up to the sound of a door opening. He quickly sat up and looked toward his own but it was closed. He sat up and turned on the lamp next to his bed and looked around to make sure no one had snuck in without him seeing. "That's weird," he said aloud. He walked over to the door and peeking down the hall when he saw a dark figure walking away from him. Without a second thought he quickly grabbed his utility belt that was sitting on his desk chair, threw it over his shoulder, and silently followed the stranger down the hall.<p>

Whoever it was didn't think they were being followed because they were taking their time getting to wherever it was they were going. They opened the door to the stairs well and walked up. Robin, regardless of his confusion, followed thinking, _do they know where they're going? All the good stuff's downstairs. _Eventually, after climbing 4 flights of stairs, the dark stranger opened a door that lead onto the terras. Now that Robin could see (thanks to the moon), he realized the intruder was Clarissa.

She walked over to the edge and stood over the railing. She was so incredibly hot that Robin couldn't bring himself to move from his spot on the landing. She looked so peaceful just standing in the moonlight looking out onto the ocean. _Wait, the ocean? _Robin slowly stood up and walked quietly on to the terras so as not to scare her. "Don't jump," he called out, feeling strangely like Jake from the movie _Titanic_.

Clarissa turned around with her right arm raised pointing the palm of her hand directly at Robin's chest, but when she saw who it was she breathed a sigh of relief and put her arm back down at her side. "I was not planning it. But thank you for feeling so concerned about my well being that you followed me here," she added in a sarcastic tone.

"I heard your door open and I saw you walking down the hall, but it was dark and I didn't know it was you. I thought you were a robber or something so that's why I followed you," he said nervously, rushing to get it all out.

"It is alright," she said, "I did not mean to snap at you."

"I think you have the right to be a little less than happy," Robin said, trying to get rid of some tension. When Clarissa didn't say anything, he asked, "what are you doing up here, anyway?"

"I thought coming out here might relax me. "

"Well, in that case, I'll just go. I'm probably bothering you–" but Clarissa reach out and grabbed Robin's wrist. "You do not have to go," she whispered.

"O-okay. So how are you," after Robin said it he realized it was probably the worst possible question to ask at the time.

"Aright, I suppose," she responded, knowing Robin was only trying to help, "considering everything."

"Why don't you tell me about Eltron?" he asked hoping that she wouldn't become upset and ask him to leave. "Maybe it will help."

"It was the most beautiful planet the universe has ever seen," she said dreamily. "Though I suppose I am being slightly biased. Earth is a very nice planet as well, but Eltron is–" she stopped, "–was so wonderful. And the people were wonderful, also. Everyone was always so kind and gentle."

"Being the princess I bet you had a lot of friends," Robin stated as though it were fact.

"Mostly servants. Courtiers can be very conceited at times," Clarissa said, "Maryse was my best friend, though. We had known each other practically since birth because her mother worked in the kitchens. We were very close and I just wish I could have said goodbye."

"What about your parents?" asked Robin.

"I barely ever saw them. They were always either too busy or they were away on political business. I once woke up and found that they had just come back after being gone for a month and I never knew about it. I still miss them, though. They took very good care of me and always made sure I learned from the best. They may not have been around very often, but at least they were mine."

"I understand that you miss your parents," Robin began, "both my parents were killed in a sabotaged trapeze act. We were all part of a circus," he added seeing the confused expression in Clarissa's face.

"Then we have something in common. How did you come to be Batman's ward?"

"He investigated the crime and he became my guardian since I had nowhere else to go," Robin whispered remembering how he watched his parents die and when Batman told him that he would be taking care of him. "We worked together and caught the guy that killed my parents and brought him to justice. I'm pretty sure he's on death row now."

Looking up at Clarissa's face he suddenly had the urge to kiss her and he probably would have if she hadn't said something first, "then you know what I am feeling right now? The need and desire to kill every Mondorian out there for what they did to my friends and family?"

"I felt that way for for a while but I didn't act upon it. They deserve to be punished but I don't think _all_ of them deserve to be killed, necessarily. Sometimes revenge isn't the answer."

"I suppose you are right," she said, her eyes filling with tears, "I just miss them all so much. Maryse, my parents, even Fredrickson."

"Who's Fredrickson?"

"He was my betrothed," Clarissa answered.

"W-what? I thought you were only thirteen!"

"I am but on my planet women get married very young. Especially royal women," Clarissa said the word 'royal' as if she was saying the work 'vomit.' "He was a prince from the planet Nettle. Our planets have been at war with each other for over a thousand years and our marriage would finally put an end to it all."

"Did you love him?" Robin asked sadly, thinking he already knew what the answer was.

"Fredrickson? Absolutely not!" and then, seeing the look of Robin's face, Clarissa did something that she hadn't done in days; laughed. "Fredrickson was rude, ignorant, and quite mean. I believe on earth you might call him a 'jerk.'"

Then Robin began to laugh. He had never heard Clarissa say such horrible things about anyone, "aw, come on, he doesn't sound _that_ bad!"

"Trust me when I tell you he was. From the time when I first met him I wanted to ask my parents if I could marry someone else, anyone else."

"If you didn't love him, why were you going to marry him?" Robin asked.

"I told you, Eltron and Nettle were going to sign a treaty to end the war," answered Clarissa.

"But you would have been unhappy," Robin said as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"When you are a princess your happiness is not relevant. I was doing it for my people. They were what mattered to me, but yes I suppose I would have been unhappy," she added as an after thought.

As she was looking out over the ocean, Robin moved his hand to cover hers. Feeling this, Clarissa looked over at him and smiled. "Thank you for listening," she said, "you did not have to."

"No problem. It's good to see you smiling again." Robin moved his other hand and pressed it against her cheek. She stiffened at first but then relaxed when she realized with was happening. The pair moved closer and closer until their lips finally touched. It was a sweet kiss at first, light, but as time went on Robin moved his hands from her cheek and her hand to the small of her back and the back of her head. She, in turn, moved her hands and wrapped then around his neck and the kiss grew to be more passionate. They kissed for what seemed like hours, and maybe it had been because when they broke apart, breathless, the sky had become about three shades lighter.

After the kiss ended they just held each other, their bodies fitting together perfectly. After a few minutes Clarissa said, "I imagine we should go back inside before anyone notices we are missing?"

"Yeah, probably," Robin answered feeling slightly awkward. Truth be told he didn't want to go inside, but he knew that if any member of the team went into either of their rooms and saw that they weren't there, they would assume the worst. As the two of them turned to leave Robin laced his fingers through her's. They walked back towards the door, neither noticing a dark figure huddled on the other side of the terras.

* * *

><p><strong>okay I don't know about you guys but I have been waiting for that kiss forever! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been so busy and I have no life. Please R&amp;R because I need to know how I'm doing so far. Thanks to everyone who pitched their ideas to me, they were all really great! I hope to get the next chapter up within a week but I don't know if that's going to happen so don't get discouraged if it's a little late. R&amp;R! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I know this is really late but I have been so busy and there is a horrible thing called writers block that kicked my butt for months! Well here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Oh and by the way: during my hiatus, Zatanna came on the show and Robin seems to be in to her. Well when I first began writing this story there was no Zatanna, and I don't think I'm going to put her in because that would just complicate the story even more. Just pretend like she doesn't exist, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I only own what I have made up; everything else belongs to cartoon network and marvel.**

* * *

><p>After Robin and Clarissa left the terrace a dark, hooded, figure look up in the corner, and waited till he thought they were long gone. He stood and turned around to look at the vast ocean. He was so angered by how little he could do that he wanted to run inside and slap the smile off of her pretty little face, despite his specific orders. <em>But I cannot do that<em>, Fredrickson thought, _there are too many people against me here. She has the upper hand._ He could not believe she thought he was a "jerk" because no one had ever called him that before. _Or at least not to my face_, the voice in the back of his head spoke, though he quickly pushed it away.

Frederickson looked down at his reflection in the water, and though it was far away and dark, he could vision himself perfectly. At 18 years old in earth time he was well aware how handsome he was with his muscular build and broad shoulders. He had a smooth face with brown eyes and hair that was combed out of his face, unlike that Robin child who was small in stature with messy black hair. How could Clarissa, a princess who grew up around the best looking males alive, possibly compare the two men? _It is obvious; she must be blind,_ though Fredrickson knew that was not possible, the idea brought him some comfort.

Though, he had to admit to himself that he had never been the kindest man to young Clarissa. He was always telling her that a proper lady from his planet would never dance, or read, or hunt. A "lady" enjoys cooking for her husband, sewing for her husband, and taking care of her husband's children. He knew, though, that they would never be together, even when they were first betrothed when he was 7 and she was barely a year old. He figured that something would happen that would annul the agreement between his planet and hers, but how was he to guess that everyone on her planet would die while she was one earth? When The Light proposed the idea to his parents, the king and queen of Nettle, they could not have been happier.

No one on Nettle wanted the war with Eltron to be over, because they wanted the Eltron's powers just as much as the Mondorians. About a week after Clarissa went missing, the day before Eltron was destroyed; the members of The Light contacted his parents and told them how they were allied with the Mondorians. They said that Clarissa was taken by them and sent to earth to be killed for her immense powers, and how, if The Light helped them, they would rule the galaxy together. The only problem was that the Eltronites were beginning plans to rescue their precious princess from earth, and if anyone wanted her dead that couldn't happen. The only solution was to blow up Eltron.

The Mondorians would have been more than happy to do a job like that, but their plant was too far away for their cannons to reach. Nettle, on the other hand, was just close enough, but not so close that other planets would immediately suspect them. Plus, it also did not hurt that the second son of Nettle was proposed to marry the only heir to the Eltron thrown. That very day, after Fredrickson's parents had made the plan with The Light and the Mondorians, that if Eltron were destroyed then the Nettlians would receive the spoils of the galaxy as well, they sent a ship for him to Eltron. They told Clarissa's parents that they would prefer if Fredrickson would come home until Clarissa was back on Eltron again, when they were really sending him to earth to spy on Clarissa. His job to watch her, see if she had discovered how powerful her powers really were, and from what he gathered from her and Robin's conversation, she had not. He was not to make his presence known to anyone on earth until more Mondorians and Nettlians arrived, which he had no idea when that would be. He hoped it would be soon, though, because he was promised one night with her before she died, and he could not wait for that night, when he would overtake the most powerful Eltronite in the world.

* * *

><p>Back in her room Clarissa could not believe what had just happened. She had kissed Robin and, from what she could tell, he liked it. She looked in her vanity mirror and noticed that her lips were still swollen, but she liked how they looked. They reminded her how she had just experience her first kiss. She thought it was a very good one too, though she had little to no practice. It was true that she had had her suitors and the occasional crush, but she always knew that she would have to marry Fredrickson so she never acted on those feelings. She was happy that Robin was her first, though. He was also the first human to be kind to her on earth when no one else would have given her the time of day.<p>

As Clarissa climbed into bed she couldn't stop thinking about Robin's lips on hers. Kissing him was like living without air for years and suddenly being able to breathe again. Even though he started the kiss Robin never pushed her, he never tried to shove his tong down her throat or eat her face like she had seen boys do on earth television. He let her be completely in control, and for Clarissa control was something she never had, and she liked it. She secretly hoped they would do it again soon, but she would never tell Robin that.

_What if he does not like you? _said the voice in the back of Clarissa's mind, _what if he was just bored? _Growing up in a court full of some of the most self-centered men on Eltron, she was well aware that some of them would do much more then kiss when they were bored.

_But Robin is not like that! _she fired at the doubtful voice, or at least she hoped he wasn't. And with that Clarissa allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>During that same time Robin was pacing the length of his bedroom. "There's no way she would be into me! She's a princess; she could do ten times better!"said Robin out loud, who had been replaying that nights events over and over in his mind for the past fifteen minutes. They had kissed on the terrace, and it was hot. There was really no other word to describe a kiss like that, though knowing how vast Clarissa's vocabulary was; Robin knew she could probably think of a better word for it. As he had leaned in to kiss her, he was completely terrified of how she would react. For a split second he thought she would slap him, or worse, use her electrical powers on him. But then she started kissing him back, and though he really wanted to make the kiss deeper, Robin knew he should let her do that. And she did.<p>

After they walked hand-in-hand back to their bedrooms they stood in the hall awkwardly looking at the floor or the ceiling, because they had no idea where else to look.

"I should probably say goodnight," Clarissa had said.

"Yeah, I should hit the hay," Robin answered without looking at her.

"You should do what?" she was obviously unfamiliar with the phrase.

"It means go to bed," Robin clarified quickly.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose we both should," Clarissa said looking at the floor. As she let go of his hand Robin stepped forward and kissed her cheek. Even though the hall was still dim, the light coming from the window a few yards away showed her face turning as red as a lobster. "Thank you," she had said quietly, "goodnight." And with that, she turned, walking into her room, and closed the door behind her.

"Ugh, she must hate me!" Robin said aloud to his empty room, "she couldn't even stand to be near me another second so she just left." He finally stopped pacing and sat down on his bed. "I must have done something wrong, cause there's no way she's as into me as much as I'm into her. She's a freaking princess for god's sake!"

Finally realizing how tired he was he crawled back under the covers to fall asleep. That night he dreamed about Clarissa saying that Robin was nothing compared to her, how she could have anyone she wanted, how the kiss meant absolutely nothing, and how she never wanted to see him ever again. Next to the times he would dream about his parent's death in the circus, it was quite possibly the worst dream he had ever had.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Clarissa woke up to a loud knock on her door. "Clarissa? Are you awake?" she heard M'gann call, and not two seconds later she walking into Clarissa's room. When M'gann saw her friend still in bed, she flew over to her. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Did something happen to you?" M'gann was practically screaming.<p>

"I am fine," Clarissa said, "I just did not get a great deal of sleep last night that is all."

"Oh," M'gann looked incredibly relieved and stepped back. "Well Batman wants you in the debriefing room, like, right now. So you better get dressed."

"Did he say what he wanted?" asked Clarissa as she sat up in her bed.

"No, he just said he wants to talk to you."

_Does he know what Robin and I did on the terrace? Is that not allowed?_ So many thoughts of that sort began rushing through Clarissa's head but luckily M'gann must not have read her mind, because she didn't seem like she had just heard a huge secret. "Well, if you could please tell Batman that I will be there in a few minutes, I would be very appreciative." she said simply.

"Sure," said M'gann smiling, "not a problem." But she didn't move.

"Is there something else you need, M'gann?" Clarissa was slowly becoming very annoyed.

"No, I'm just making sure you're okay, that's all," M'gann answered sweetly.

"M'gann, I do not need a body guard to watch me even when I change," Clarissa snapped.

"Oh, well, sorry. I'll, eh, go tell Batman that you'll be ready soon," then M'gann flew out of the room before Clarissa could even apologize.

She hated being angry at M'gann, but she didn't want a guard, she wanted a friend. She had had more than enough guards on Eltron and very little friends. Why couldn't anyone understand that? The only person that did seem to understand was Robin.

At the thought of Robin, Clarissa could feel the blood rushing to her face. She quickly turned to her vanity mirror to examine the lips that were swollen only a few hours before. To her relief they had gone down to their normal size, therefore no one could possibly know what took place on the terrace. Not that Clarissa didn't want her friends to know, but what if Robin refused her after everyone found out? Then she would be embarrassed as well as heart broken.

She quickly changed out of her pajamas, brushed her hair, and put on some shoes. She walked out of her room only to see Robin opening his door. When their eyes met Clarissa quickly looked to the floor so Robin could not see how red her face was becoming.

"Hey, Clarissa," said Robin shyly.

"Hello," she answered still refusing to look at him, "did you sleep well?"

For a split second Clarissa could see a look of pain on Robin's face, but then he recovered his cool smile and ease. "Yeah, I guess. How bout you?"

"Very well, thank you," Clarissa was so confused. She had no idea what she could have done to him, unless he really didn't care about her at all. "Batman just called me to the debriefing room. I was just on my there."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see ya later," Robin then turned and walked the opposite directed in which Clarissa was headed.

* * *

><p>"We've lost a powerful ally in the Eltrons," Batman was in the debriefing room speaking to J'onn on the projected computer screen. "The Mondorians were an enemy of the earth as well as Mars. What are we going to do without them?"<p>

"I have not the slightest idea," said the Martian. "But for now the entire league has to work to keep Clarissa safe. She is the last of her kind, and she needs to rebuild her population."

"We can't ask a girl, who just witnessed everyone she has ever known die, to do something like that when she's so young," said Batman.

"Obviously, but she needs to understand that until she is old enough to do something like that she has to be constantly protected," J'onn looked quite horrible. His green skin was paler than it usually was, and Batman was aware that the Martian knew many people on Eltron too. He was grieving just as much as Clarissa. "Have you seen Clarissa? How is she doing?"

"She should be on her way down here," answered Batman, "I was going to ask her if she remembered anything that could help us." Just as Batman finished his sentence, though, he heard Clarissa calling his name from across the room. "I'll let you know if I learn anything else," he said, and then the projection vanished.

"Batman, is there something you wanted?" asked Clarissa coming closer to him. For someone who had just lost everything, she looked relatively well. Her eyes were not red and her face was not stained with tears, as he had expected it to be. She actually looked very pretty, _no wonder Robin likes her so much, _he added silently.

"I know what you are going through, I lost my parents when I was very young as well, but I need to ask you if there is anything else you can tell me to help the league with the investigation." Batman finished hoping she wouldn't break down and cry. He had never been good with crying women before. To his luck she didn't cry, though she didn't look exactly thrilled either.

"I already told you everything I know," she said without feeling.

"I understand, but is there anything you remember that you didn't remember before?" he pushed.

"I do not believe so, but if that changes I will inform you."

"Alright, but there's something else as well," Batman continued. "You will have to start school soon. The Mondorians won't expect you to be living a normal life, so the sooner the better. Wayne Academy begins in about a week. Would you be ready for that?"

"I believe I will be," Clarissa answered, again without any kind of feeling in her voice. "I am not _completely _helpless, you know."

"I didn't say-"

"You did not have to. I know perfectly well that that is what everyone here thinks of me." Before Batman could say another word, Clarissa turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Another thing I forgot to mention, this story takes place during the summer before school, because, yet again, I began writing it before Artemis went to Wayne Academy, and the episode made it seem like it was the first day of school. I know this took a really long time for me to write and I really don't know when I will be able to write next, so don't get upset if it takes a while. Please R&amp;R because I need to know how I'm doing! Thanks!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own what I have made up**

* * *

><p>As Clarissa walked out of the debriefing room she had to literally hold her breath to keep from crying<em>, if anyone notices they will never leave me alone.<em> Unfortunately, that trick didn't help for very long, and the tears began rolling down her face. She ran as fast as she could to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She didn't fall onto her bed and cry for hours like most girls did in the earth movies she had watched to learn more about the planet's culture, though. Instead she wiped away her tears, walked calmly across the room, opened her closet, and began to pick out which outfit to wear to school. As angry and upset as she was, she had to keep a good face.

"A princess should be seen, not heard," her parents always told her. _A princess never shouts, cries, or pouts when she does not receive what she wishes, _Clarissa thought, and though she didn't agree with everything her parents told her to do, she knew in a time like this, looking like everything was fine was appropriate. She looked through every piece of clothing that she had bought with M'gann that one day that now seemed years ago, and she felt like a real earth teenager. Spending hours trying on clothes to see if they were perfect for wherever she happened to be going that day. She thought she had just found the right one, when she heard a knock at her door.

_Please do not let it be M'gann, please do not let it be M'gann! _She pleaded. Luckily it was Artemis holding what looked to be a white blouse with a blue skirt folded in her hands.

"Hello, Artemis. What can I do for you?" asked Clarissa with a smile.

"Batman told me to give you this," she said holding the clothes out to Clarissa. "It's Wayne Academy's school uniform."

"Oh," Clarissa took the articles of clothing, slightly disappointed that this school had uniforms. She had only ever seen movies and TV shows that showed girls wearing whatever they wanted to their school. (even if that was practically nothing). "Thank you. Would you like to come in?" She suddenly felt like she could use some company and the last time she had spoken to Artemis she had snapped at her. Maybe if they got to know each other they could be friends.

"Uh, sure" Artemis answered with a slightly confused smile. When she walked in she noticed a huge pile of clothes on Clarissa's bed. "You packing up and running away or something?"

"I was unaware that Wayne Academy required its students to wear uniforms," Clarissa looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm gonna guess you've never worn one before," Artemis laughed.

"I have never even been to a school before," Clarissa was beginning to like this girl.

"Seriously?" she sat down on the bed, pushing the pile of clothes out of the way to make room.

"Well, yes," Clarissa answered like it was obvious. "My parents assigned me tutors."

At the mention of Clarissa's parents Artemis looked uncomfortable. "I forgot to tell you I'm sorry for your loss" she said quietly.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked. On Eltron no one apologized when someone suffered a loss, if they did it would automatically make it their fault. "You did not do anything."

Confusion was painted all across Artemis's face. "It's a saying we have on earth. Why? What do Eltronites say?"

"They say, 'trantrato uni pretta bronto.' We also put both of our hands over our heart." Clarissa folded her hands together and covered her heart.

"What do the words mean?"

"Blessings be with them and you," she answered smiling. Until she spoke her native tongue Clarissa had not realized how much she really missed it. Because the Eltronites could learn a language by a person's forehead and mind channeling then, her parents never bothered hiring a tutor for one. But her own language was beautiful and she, again, had to hold her breath to keep from crying at the idea of never being able to speak it with other Eltronites again.

"That's really nice," Artemis said with a sad smile. Clarissa could tell that her new friend wanted to say more but she never got the chance to, because at the very moment the cell phone in her back pocket rang. She pulled it out, gave an apologetic glace to Clarissa, as if to ask permission, which Clarissa smiled and waved off to show she did not mind. Artemis smiled and pressed the "talk" button as she stood up and walking to the opposite end of the room. "Hello?—Hey, mom.—What?—Why?—Ugh, fine, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Artemis pressed the "end call" and walked back over to Clarissa, "Okay, I'm so sorry but I have to leave. My mom's having an episode and she needs my help, you know how it is?"

Artemis looked as Clarissa suddenly aware of what she had said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—I mean—I forgot-"

"Please, do not be," Clarissa smiled as best she could to reassure Artemis that her feelings were not hurt. "It is quite alright, really, if your mother needs you, you should go."

"Thanks," said Artemis gratefully then turned a left the room.

Clarissa was alone, yet again, and she did not want to sit and stare at the ocean for hours again, so she decided to try on her new "school uniform" as Artemis had called it. She took off the clothes that she was already in and pulled the skirt over her short legs, and the blouse over the rest of her body. She walked over to the floor length mirror and studied herself. The uniform fit her well enough considering how thin she was compared to most other earthlings.

Clarissa had always been thin, but not in a bad way. She was thin simply because on Eltron women, especially wealthy and royal women, were only to eat a small portion for every meal. No seconds on desert, and no snacking in between meals. The last thing she did was starve herself, but she was just accustomed to not eating very much, and wearing a corset every day since she turned twelve helped shape her body until it was the perfect hour-glass figure. _I wondering if I will be able to gain a little weight while I am on earth_, she thought. Then, after almost twenty-four hours, came the realization that Clarissa wouldn't be leaving earth. Ever.

She had known that, of course, but somehow she hadn't completely grasped the full magnitude of the situation. Finally it dawned upon her that she had lost everyone. _Would mother allow me to cry this once? Perhaps_, Clarissa thought.

Suddenly the tears began pour out of Clarissa's eyes and she put her face in her hands, but this time she was not crying because she had lost her freedom or her independence, she was crying because she lost the one place that she had called home since she was born, her parents, her friends, and her people whom she had vowed to always protect from any harm. She looked up from her hands and saw a stranger in front of her. The person in the mirror looked like her and made the same body movements as her, but the girl in the mirror was the one person Clarissa had never thought she would become. The girl in the mirror looked spineless, weak, and stupid, not a leader, and Clarissa could no longer look at that girl.

She walked over and grabbed the vintage looking alarm clock with two bells on the top off of her nightstand and threw it at the mirror. The girl with the tear stained face was suddenly replaced by a blank wall with broken glass surrounding it on the floor. Clarissa could still see the girl, though. She tried blinking her eyes shut and reopening them, but the horrible image was still in front of her, mocking her, torturing her. _There is no escape_, she thought, terrified, _that girl will always be with me_.

Clarissa fell on her knees and crawled over to the corner by her bed. All she could think to do was rock herself and hum a song that she faintly remembered her mother singing to her when she was an infant. After a few seconds, or hours (time did not seem important anymore), she saw a person run over to where she was curled up, but she couldn't tell who that person was or what they were saying, everything was a blur. When they tried to touch her, though, she recoiled; she didn't want anyone to help the despicable creature she had become, she didn't deserve help.

After a few more seconds the room seemed to be filled with people who were screaming, but still she did not recognize any of them. Whoever they were, their screams and yells began to hurt Clarissa's ears, which she covered with both her hands and began to cry hysterically out of pain.

The person in front of her, a boy, she thought, tried to touch her again, and though Clarissa didn't want him to, she did not have the strength to pull away. His touch was light and gentle, again, something she didn't deserve, but something she could not stop. He eventually pulled her into his arms and stood up, at which point a large, dark figure stepped into her line of sight which stopped the yelling completely. The boy said something to the dark figure and walked past it, out of the room. _This boy is brave_, Clarissa though, _why can I not be like him?_ And that was the last thing she remembered before everything around her went black.

* * *

><p>Every member of the league was at the watch tower sitting at a round table. "We all knew this was going to happen sooner rather than later," said J'onn, "it was only a matter of time."<p>

"We understand that," answered Batman on the other end of the table, "we have each suffered loss."

"Though none of us nearly as horrible as her," added Wonder Women sadly, "and she's only thirteen years old."

"We understand that, as well," said Batman again, "and it is a good thing that she has had this realization. Now she can focus of staying protected."

"Does she even want to be protected?" said The Flash and he turned to Wonder Women, "Isn't thirteen when girls get kinda. . . .weirdly independent?"

"There's nothing 'weird' about losing your entire race and having a break down," Wonder Women half yelled. "I doubt you could handle something like that any better!"

"Enough," said Batman, and the entire room went quiet. "The point isn't whether or not she wants protection; it's how exactly we are going to make sure she's constantly safe. I have enrolled her Wayne Academy where Robin and Artemis can watch her during the day. She's starts there in a week."

"And if she decides she wants to go out of the mountain for a little while?" asked Green Arrow. "We can't keep her locked in there like it's a prison."

"Then one of us or a member of the team will go with her," said J'onn like it was obvious. "The main goal is to never leave her completely alone when she is outside of the mountain."

"And when she is there," Captain Marvel chimed in happily, "she's totally safe. That mountain is practically full proof."

"It didn't keep out Red Tornadoes siblings," said Superman under his breath.

"I have improved Mount Justice's security system after that incident, and I am almost certain that it will be able to stand most attacks," Red Tornado answered simply, as if Superman's comment had not insulted him in the least.

"Is there anything else we can do to help her?" asked J'onn, concern seeping through his usually monotone voice.

Batman answered that offhandedly, "maybe her mind has changed since her," he cleared his throat, "realization today, but I don't think she wants any help. As I said earlier, we can only imagine how she feels."

* * *

><p>Robin sat in a chair next to the bed where Clarissa was fast asleep in Mount Justice's medical center. Never in his life had he seen someone so beautiful break down like that. He was in his room when he heard the glass shatter and, thinking the worst, thought that the people who had taken her had come back. The last thing he expected to see was a broken mirror and Clarissa curled up in a corner bawling her eyes out.<p>

She hadn't even seemed to realize that he was there at all until he tried to touch her arm, which was when she pulled away from him. He had tried calling her name but she just continued to cry, and when the rest of the team came in she covered her ears from all the noise they were making. M'gann, terrified that her friend was dying, tried to come over to the two of them in the corner, but Robin had told her to stay back for Clarissa's sake.

Clarissa was still crying hysterically when she finally let Robin touch her without recoiling. She had looked up at him, then, for the first time, and Robin knew she had no idea who he was. This beautiful girl he had shared a few moments with on the terrace didn't recognize him. Robin figured the only thing Clarissa saw was a blank space; it was what _he_ saw everyone as after his parents had been killed. But none of that mattered anymore because after a moment he realized that she needed a doctor.

Robin slowly put his arms around her to make sure she wouldn't try to push him away again. When she didn't he picked her up, bridal style, and when he turned around he saw Batman and a deadly silent team.

"What happened?" Batman had asked.

"I don't know, but she needs a doctor," was all Robin said and he walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the medical center where he had been ever since. M'gann rushed in after Robin and had sat with him until about fifteen minutes ago when she decided to go to bed. Robin, though, refused to leave Clarissa's bedside.

He knew that everyone grieved differently, after his parents had had been killed, he had stayed in his bedroom for days refusing to see anyone, and that Clarissa was finally past the denial stage. That was a good sign because she could begin to heal, _but how long will that take?_ Robin wanted to somehow take away all her pain, but he knew that all of this was a battle she would have to fight by herself. Until she found out who took everything away from her, she would never completely be at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, again! Sorry this has taken a while but I hope you think it's good! I will try my very hardest to get chapter 10 up soon. Thanks for being patient. R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
